The Cafeteria Transcript
Before Classes Danielle Enters Trashley Marie Danielle sat in the cafeteria poking at some food mixture they served this early, she looked around and sighed. All these people had their friend groups and hers were all playing hooky and went to some music festival. She stood up and threw away the remains of her food, she went out to the bleachers and sat there waiting the announcement. Danielle Exits Sydney Enters Maya Rice Sydney is sitting on top of her usual table, legs crossed. She watches the students in the cafeteria closely, searching and scanning for any sign of Morsha. Even though she still hadn't received a single text back from her, Syd was still hoping that she'd show up today. She had to show up. Willow Enters Andrew Gaidry Willow walks into the cafeteria with her bag still on her shoulder and looks around, spotting Sydney. She heads over. "Syd!" She calls out, smiling. God, she was glad to be back. Maya Rice Sydney's first thought when she sees Willow is that she's not the missing friend that she wants to see right now, but she moves past that rather quickly, the surprise of seeing her for the first time in a week or so temporarily clearing her mind of thoughts of Morsha. "Where the hell," Syd says, standing up, "have you been? Did you just drop off the face of the planet?" Andrew Gaidry Willow sighed. "The teachers found a lighter on me and i got suspended. And my phone got taken away. I was basically on lockdown all week." She rolled her eyes. "Still grounded but at least I'm back at school. Well, whats up with you, what'd I miss?" Maya Rice Sydney huffs quietly, a little bit frustrated with Willow. "You need to be more careful," she says, shaking her head in disapproval. When she asks what she'd missed, Sydney laughs harshly. "God, Willow, what haven't you missed? Everyone's at each others throats." She crosses her arms. "I think that Mitzi is the only person who isn't pissed at me right now." Andrew Gaidry "I know, I know..." She grimaced. "I don't even know how they knew I /had/ it. It's not like I was waving it around, I don't think I had even taken it out?? Ugh, whatever..." Willow raised her eyebrows. "Holy shit, I was gone a /week/. What the fuck happened?" She paused. "Is Morsha pissed at you too?" Maya Rice Syd frowns for a brief moment, wondering if one of their friends had reported her for having it. She couldn't think of anyone else who would have known... At the mention of Morsha's name, Sydney visibly tenses. "Can we just...not talk about her?" Andrew Gaidry Willow grimaces. That bad? ".. yeah, sure, no problem. But seriously..." She frowned. "Whys everyone at each others throats? Did something happen or?" Maya Rice Sydney sighs loudly. "We're all just...really stressed right now." She briefly considers hiding the fact that Morsha is missing from Willow, but figures that she'll find out eventually. It's better for her to hear it from a friend. "Morsha decided to take a page out of your book and vanish. She hasn't texted me once." Andrew Gaidry "Mm..." She nodded understandingly. Then froze, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Wait, what? How long? Do you think she's alright? She wouldn't have gotten suspended, right...?" She frowned. What could have happened? Family trip? But that wouldn't explain not texting... it didn't seem like Morsha to just vanish. Maya Rice "It's only been a couple of days, but..." Sydney scowls at how nervous she starts to feel when she thinks about Morsha. She's a bitch. She doesn't deserve Syd's concern. Andrew Gaidry "You don't think anythings happened to her, do you?" She folded her arms across her chest. "... it just seems weird for her to drop off the face of the earth like that. Should we like... stop by her house or something? If she doesn't come in today, anyways..." Maya Rice "No," Sydney says firmly, frowning deeply at the thought. "If she's going to ignore me, then I'm going to ignore her too. Bitch will be sorry whenever she decides to show her face again." Andrew Gaidry "Hmm..." She thought carefully. "Is there any reason she might be ignoring you? Has anyone else heard from here?" Maya Rice "Just drop it, okay Willow?" Syd snaps, her frustration increasing. "I don't even want to think about her right now." Mitzi Enters Mitzi takes this prime opportunity to arrive. When she sees Willow standing with Syd, she squeals and hurries over, calling out, "You're back!" to her. Andrew Gaidry "Okay, okay." She turns at the sound of Mitzi's voice. Her eyes light up. "Mitz!" She opens her arms wide for a hug. Maya Rice Mitzi immediately wraps her arms around Willow, squeezing her tightly. Probably a little too tightly, in fact. Her hugs have the tendency to be a bit painful. "Where have you been? We all missed you." Andrew Gaidry Willow squeezes back with just as much enthusiasm, lifting her up and spinning her a bit around before putting her down again. "God! Its so good to be back." She groaned. "I got suspended and put on lockdown." She moved back a bit, grinning at Mitzi. "But I'm back!" Maya Rice Mitzi giggles when Willow spins her, a bright smile on her face. The smile starts to fall whenever she mentions being suspended. "What? Lockdown?" She chews nervously on her lower lip. "You didn't get into a fight with someone, did you?" Andrew Gaidry "No! No, no, I just- they found my lighter on me." She sighed. "I don't know how they knew..." Maya Rice "Oh," Mitzi says, feeling a bit better now that she knows Willow's suspension wasn't the result of a fight. "I guess you'd have to deal with something worse than suspension if you did fight someone, though, right?" She chuckles. Andrew Gaidry "God, yeah.... don't worry, I don't plan on getting in any fights any time soon." She chuckles softly. "So, whats going on today? Some sort of assembly, right?" Maya Rice Sydney, tired of being left out of the conversation, decides to pipe up. "It's about Homecoming," she says to Willow. Mitzi nods in confirmation. Shanelle Enters Jerith Walker Shanelle waltzes in and plops down at the table. "What's up, bitches. Oh, hey Willow." Andrew Gaidry Willows eyes widen. "Oh fuck I forgot that was coming up. When is it?" She looked over at Shanelle. "Hey, Shanelle." Dannielle Enters Trashley Marie Danielle sits at her usual table and watches, the usual girls were talking, the drama starters. Everyone knew yet no one knew about the drama between them. They knew it was there, but no one knew what it was. Looking around she groans. "No friends." she whispers to herself as she repeatedly bangs her on the table, chanting it. Danielle Exits Maya Rice "The last Friday of October," Syd responds. When Shanelle approaches, she starts to frown. Great. Another problem to deal with. Nova Enters Maya Rice Nova hurries into the cafeteria shortly after Shanelle does. Her heart beats rapidly as she approaches her friends, too stressed about leaving Shanelle alone to even notice that Willow is back. Jerith Walker "What are we talking about? Homecoming?" Shanelle doesn't notice Nova yet. Maya Rice Sydney doesn't respond to Shanelle. Mitzi nods. "Mhm!" Andrew Gaidry Willow nodded. "I completely forgot it was coming up so soon..." She thought carefully. She'd be allowed to go, right...? The lighter mishap wasnt that big a deal, was it...? Maya Rice Nova slowly makes her way over to Shanelle, remaining silent for now, praying that she isn't mad at her. Nicholas and Michael Enter Andrew Gaidry Nicholas heads into the cafeteria and looks around, seeing if any of his friends are around. Michael trails after him. Jerith Walker "Thank you, sweetie." Shanelle says to Mitzi. She, turns, sees Nova, and startles/lets out a little scream. Places a hand on her chest. Takes a moment to breathe. "So, you abandon your little boy toy?" Jerith Walker Sam isn't around yet. Maya Rice Nova jumps when Shanelle yells, eyes widening. "I --" she swallows, trying to think of a way to defend herself. "Boy toy?" Suddenly Sydney is interested. She fixes her gaze on Nova, a curious tilt to her head. Nova does her best to ignore Sydney. "I wanted to go after you," she mutters hopelessly to Shanelle. Andrew Gaidry "Nova! Hey!" Willow smiled at her when she noticed, then glanced between Shanelle and Nova. Boy toy? She looked at Nova curiously. Jerith Walker Shanelle had been ready to explain/talk shit to Sydney, but she stops at Nova's statement. Pauses. "How did you meet him?" Maya Rice "I just...ran into him, I guess." She doesn't want to give specifics. "We haven't known each other for long, but..." Nova shrugs. "He's pretty nice." Sydney listens closely. Andrew Gaidry "Whats his name?" Willow asked, leaning against the table. Nicholas spots Dean and heads over. Jerith Walker Shanelle crosses her arms and turns away. Maya Rice "Nicholas," Nova responds quietly. Syd's curiosity is piqued. "Are you talking about the football player Nicholas?" She's met him maybe once or twice while talking to Eli. She never would have thought that someone like him would take an interest in a girl like Nova. Nova does nothing but nod to Syd. Dean Enters Maya Rice Dean is, as usual, busy jotting notes down. His hand is probably going to fall off one of these days. Andrew Gaidry Willow glanced over at Shanelle. Doesn't seem very pleased about the Nicholas business. Willow just keeps listening to the conversation between Nova and Syd. Doesn't know Nicholas, so not much to add. "Hey, Dean. More calculus?" Nic asked, approaching the table Deans at. Jerith Walker Shanelle starts fluffing her hair indignantly. Maya Rice Nova looks at Shanelle, desperately waiting for her to say something, do something -- just as long as she isn't brushing her off, Nova would be happy. "I could...introduce you to him...?" Sydney leans closer, intrigued. "Like, right now? Do you know where he is?" Nova starts to twirl her hair. The invitation hadn't been for Syd, but she isn't sure how to turn her down. Jerith Walker Shanelle taps her foot for a couple moments before standing up and extending her arms out to either side of her. "Whatever. I'm going to find some pretty boy to fuck." she stalks away. Again. Shanelle Exits Maya Rice "I am literally going to die," is Dean's only response. He pauses for a brief second, looking down at his notes, overwhelmed with stress. Maya Rice Nova's heart feels like it's dropped into her stomach when Shanelle storms away for the second time that morning. Nova resisted the urge to cry. Why was messing everything up the only thing she ever seemed to be good at? "God," Sydney laughs harshly as Shanelle leaves, crossing her arms and leaning back against the table. "If someone were to ask me what the definition of a hot mess is, well..." A smirk forms on her face as she stares in the direction that Shanelle had gone. Nova's gaze snaps over to Sydney, and she promptly decides that she is not going to tolerate her today. She leaves without another word, heading to who knows where. Nova Exits Andrew Gaidry Willow looks between her friends and grimaces after Nova. Hoo boy. "I see what you mean by, uh, high stress." She frowned looking back at the remaining girls. "Should one of us go after her...?" Nic sat down next to Dean and glanced at his notes, giving him a sympathetic pat on the back. Pat pat. "When's the test?" Maya Rice Sydney had been in a state of disbelief after Nova walked away. When Willow speaks, she quickly snaps, "No. Fuck her." She's absolutely livid, although her anger isn't necessarily directed at Nova -- though who the hell did she think she was, anyway? She didn't have the right to walk away like that. Mitzi winces at the harshness in Sydney's voice. Turning toward Mitzi, Syd says, "You're sitting next to me during the assembly." It's an order, not a request. She then turns to Willow. "You, too." "Okay?" There's a slight hint of confusion in Zee's voice. She'd been planning on sitting by Sydney anyway. "And if either of those bitches," she says, referring to Nova and Shanelle, "even /try/ to come crawling back to us..." Maya Rice "Tomorrow," Dean says, sighing miserably. "I thought that I knew what I was doing," he looks at his notes again. They're a complete mess. Scribbles fill up any blank space on the page. "But clearly I don't." He shoves his notebook aside with a loud groan. "I wish I could just be like everyone else and worry about who I'm going to take to Homecoming, but instead I'm stuck trying to make /some/ sense out of all of this." Andrew Gaidry "Oof." Nic leans over and looks at the notes, face scrunching up as he examines them. "Wow this IS wprse than pre-calc. Eugh. Yeah, dont think I'll be much help here." He folded his arms and leaned back. "... do you know anyone who's actually... good at calculus?? Anyone who can, like, help you study?" Michael is sitting at the table too just kinda listening. Andrew Gaidry "Oh, uh, alright." Willow said, cautiously. Syd certainly was in a mood. Didn't want to get on her bad side. She glanced nervously over at Mitzi. Maya Rice "I'm pretty sure all of my classmates are just as lost as I am," Dean murmurs. "I think I saw someone literally crying over it. We're a few weeks into the school year and Mrs. Bellino is already determined to make our lives a living hell." Maya Rice "Do you want to head down to the Gym now?" Mitzi suggests gently to Syd. "They haven't called us yet, but we might be able to get in early..." "No." Sydney sits down at their table. "We're waiting." "Oh." MItzi frowns a bit. "Um, alright. That's fine." Andrew Gaidry "Well, fuck." Nicholas grimaced at the page of notes. "You cooould..... google things.....?" Andrew Gaidry Willow sat down at the table as well. "So, uh... either of you know what youre wearing to homecoming yet?" Willow asked hestiantly. Maybe changing the topic could help....?? Maya Rice "I guess," Dean responds. He sounds absolutely hopeless. "I'm just hoping that I don't get anything worse than a B." He grimaces. "I can't afford to get anything worse than a B." Maya Rice Unfortunately for Willow, nothing is going to make Sydney feel better right now. She groans quietly at the thought of homecoming. There's a dull ache in her chest, and she can't help but think of Morsha. She had planned on taking her along -- not as a date (Morsha would never let her call it that, anyway), but still someone to spend the night with. Mitzi frowns, hesitantly reaching out and resting a hand on Syd's shoulder. When she isn't immediately yelled at, she relaxes a bit. Looking over at Willow, she says, "I haven't picked anything out yet. I don't think Syd has either. Maybe we could all go dress shopping this weekend?" She almost mentions wanting to ask if she could invite Courtney to come along, but decides against it, unsure if Courtney is included in the list of friends Sydney is mad at. Andrew Gaidry Willow nodded. "What do you think, Syd?" She asked gently, watching Sydney carefully. Andrew Gaidry "... you'll be fine." Nic said gently. "Do you know any other teachers that teach calculus...? Maybe they'd be able to explain things a bit better? Do you know, like, the main things that'll be on the test?" He rested his elbows on the table looking over at him. "You're working your ass off. You'll be fine. Just until tomorrow, and then you're free. You can do it." Maya Rice "I guess," Syd says with absolutely no enthusiasm. She'd rather be going out with Morsha, but since that's no longer an option... "Do you know what color dress you want?" Mitzi's doing her best to keep the conversation going. "I was talking to Courtney about --" She suddenly freezes. Oh no. She did it. She brought up Courtney. Sydney's demeanor changes almost immediately. She goes from miserable right back to angry. "Talking about what?" She straightens up. "About how fucking desperate you are for her to go with you?" Sydney scoffs. Mitzi recoils as if Sydney had reached out and slapped her. Her face is a mixture of hurt and shock. "She doesn't give a shit, Zee." Sydney pushes her chair away from the table, standing up and hesitating nearby for a moment. "She's going to drop you the moment she finds a boy who can stand her and her stupid /fucking/ mood swings and the way she's always whining --" Sydney inhales sharply, shaking her head. "I'll see you at the assembly." She kicks the chair so that it's close to the table again before marching away. Maya Rice "I think Mr. Bell used to teach it..." Dean shrugs. "Honestly, at this point I feel like trying is useless. It's not like I'm --" Sydney storms past them. Dean watches her go, gaze trailing after her. "That was Sydney Tsui, right?" He knows that Eli hangs out with her sometimes. He's probably talked with her a few times. "She seemed really..." Sydney Exits Andrew Gaidry Willow drew back a bit in surprise. Yikes. She watches Sydney storm off, mouth open slightly, but nothing coming out. She clacked her jaw shut. Holy fuck. She looked over at Mitzi. "... are you okay?" She asked softly. Maya Rice Mitzi's bottom lip trembles for a few moments before she's able to manage a half-hearted smile. "I'm fine. I know she didn't...didn't /mean/ any of it. She's just in one of her moods." Willow and Mitzi Exit Andrew Gaidry Nicholas nodded and then glanced over at the person who just kicked a chair and stormed off. He stared after for a moment before returning his gaze to Dean. "Yeah, I think so... she seems /pissed./ Wonder what happened." Maya Rice Dean shrugs. "Would it be rude if I said it's probably petty drama?" He looks in the direction that Syd had gone for a few more moments before eventually turning toward Nic. "She's friends with Eli, I think. Friends with the girl he's hoping to ask to Homecoming, too." Andrew Gaidry Nicholas chuckled softly. "Ooh... Courtney, right?" He rested an elbow on the table and looked over to where Syd had stormed off from. "... Sam wants to ask her too, right? Who do you thinks gonna actually do it? Maya Rice "Probably Sam," Dean says. "Eli seems more chill about it, you know?" Dean laughs. "Probably 'cause he has plenty of girls to choose from." He leans back, temporarily clearing his mind of calculus. "What about you? Are you thinking of asking anyone yet?" Andrew Gaidry Nicholas nodded, leaning his chin on his hand. "Hmmm... well, I dunno. I did meet this girl recently.... she seems nice. I've only talked to her, like, twice though." He chuckled softly. "And the second time her friend was there and she was less than friendly. But... maybe. We'll see. And what about you?" Jaxon, Cam, Ariel, and Danielle Enter Trashley Marie Jaxon and Sara enter the cafeteria and get in line, both getting cereal. "There she is!" Jax says pointing to Danielle. "Hey! Dani, get over here." Danielle looks over and rolls her eyes, she was desperate not to look desperate so she went over to their table, smiling. "This is Sara! The one I told you about." Sara stood scowering the cafeteria for a guy to flirt with and spots Michael. She keeps elbowing Jaxon. Jaxon ignores her for the time being to catch up with Danielle, "Hey, so. Anything good today?" Dani rolled her eyes. "I don't sell Jax, I told you that. But my mom did get some sweet shit last night. I smelled it. Come over later for some." Jax nodded. "Yeah, and I don't smoke. But I know people who give me some good answers for some good we- What Sar-" He stops midsentence when he sees who she is pointing at. Michael, He thinks. He was so pretty, it actually hurt. It pained him so much. "I call it." Jax freezes at her words. "W-what. But Sara-" She stops him. "Dibs, he is mine." Danielle starts laughing as Sara goes over to Michael. "Does she know that- HA!" Danielle curls over losing it laughing as Jax shakes his head. Sara makes it to their table and smiles, waving. "Hi. My name is Sara." She pushes out her chest and bats her lashes, bending over in front of him. Andrew Gaidry Michaels first assumption was the the voice was talking to his brother. He lifted his gaze to look at the person talking to his brother and woah hi there we was wrong. He jolted slightly and drew back a bit in surprise at the girl leaning over looking at him. "O-oh, uh, h-hi?" He said,trying to process what the fuck is going on here. It takes a moment for him to realize he should introduce himself as well. "Michael! I'm Michael." He felt his cheeks redden a bit. Nicholas looked over, giving a slightly amused grin and shifting his attention to his brother and this girl. Trashley Marie Sara smiled and stood straight again, she stuck out her hand, tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, awaiting him to shake it. "Nice to meet you Michael!" Maya Rice Dean's about ready to respond to Nic when Sara approaches alongside Jax. He watches curiously as Sara heads in Michael's direction. He doesn't think he's ever seen her in the school before. Andrew Gaidry "N-nice to meet you?" Michael said, still confused by this entire encounter. He looked from her hand to her and back to the hand. Hesitantly took it and shook it. Trashley Marie Sara jumped a little and sat her self near him. "You seem shy. Sorry if I frightened you. I can be a little outgoing, it tends to freak people out. So who are you guys, and oh my god. Calculus. I used to be so good at that but now I am shit since of the whole.." Sara trails off. "Uhm.. I suck at it now." She smiles happily. Maya Rice Dean looks vaguely alarmed when she mentions his notes. "Um," This girl looks like she's hardly older than fourteen. Maybe she's a senior by some miracle, or some sort of child prodigy. "Yeah, it's...pretty difficult for me." Andrew Gaidry Nicholas chuckles softly. "Yeah, dont worry, hes just shy." I'm Nicholas, his older brother." He glanced over at Dean and then back at her. "Damn, too bad. You wouldnt happen to know anyone who's still good at it, would you?" Trashley Marie "No, I used to be good. I did cyber school and took a lot of weird online classes. Turned out I was actually good at them, but then a lot of stupid shit happened and I dropped out. Well I forgot and sort of lost track of all that, now I have to retake Algebra 2 Honors. All idiotic dumbasses in my opinion." Sara looked at the table and began playing with the carvings in it. "But I am okay with it, I will be with Jaxon. My best friend over there who is like total terrible at math!." Sara said while pointing towards Jaxon. Jaxon noticed and waved, smiling sadly at the fact she was really brave enough to talk to Michael. Besides she was probably more his type, pretty much no gay guys in this school... Sara looked up to Dean. "Sorry I can't help too much, but here's a hint. f(x)dx=F(b)-F(a) not F(a)-F(b)." Maya Rice Dean raises his eyebrows the more Sara continues to speak. She certainly doesn't seem to have anything resembling a filter. His eyebrows raie further when she suggests a correction to his notes. He's a little too stubborn to accept her help immediately, still not quite believing that someone so young could know more than he does. Still, he offers her a smile, nodding. "Thanks." Trashley Marie Sara looks at his face, she notices she probably went on too long. Standing she looks over to Jax and between everyone at the table. "Sorry, I do this a lot. See ya." She looked down and began walking back to her table. Andrew Gaidry "Its fine-" Nic reassured her, but she was already headed off. He gave a soft sympathetic smile after her and then gave Dean a slight shrug. Trashley Marie Sara sat with Jax and Dani. "He hates me..." She lets her head slam against the table. Trashley Marie Jax gave her a sympathetic look. "Want me to find someone for you to screw?? After I find someone for myself of course." Maya Rice Dean watches her go. "Is she new?" He turns to look at Nic. Andrew Gaidry "I think so. I haven't seen her around before. I think I heard that we were getting some new kids today. Maybe she was one of them?" Nicholas looked over at her and the group she was with. "I think that boy with her is new too... or maybe I just haven't seen him around." Michael glances over at her where she was now and then returned his gaze to his papers, resting his elbows on the table. Trashley Marie Jaxon notices them looking and nudges her. "And he doesn't hate you, he probably just saw you coming off too strong. You wanna try again?" She shook her head to him, "No, just let me die in peace please." Ariel started walking over. "Shoot me and stab me in the chest." Jaxon looked between them as Ariel copied Sara. "Wow, I really can't believe you too are related." He said sarcastically. "What happened to you?" Ariel shrugged. "I saw Shanelle in the halls and she looks pissed, the I saw a cute gay guy, then I still couldn't get into the gym, and oh yeah. Your dad is fucking creep!" Jaxon piped up. "What was Shanelle doing?" Ariel looked at him. "I don't know, I heard she was trying to find a date to homecoming. Like the rest of us." Jaxon jumped up and sprinted away, leaving Danielle to awkwardly talk with Ari and Sara. "Uhh hey... Either of you smoke?" Sara looked up and Ariel kept her head down. Sara nodded and they walked out together. Sara was sure to 'accidentally' bump into Michael. Cam and Danielle Exit Maya Rice "Hmm," Dean mumbles thoughtfully, glancing over at Sara and Jax. "I guess they're lucky to arrive so early in the year. It would be awful to be the new kid halfway through." Andrew Gaidry Nic nodded. "Thats true... and not a bad day to transfer, what with the assembly. Hey, at least they're here in time for homecoming. Hey, what time is it?" He asked, digging in his pocket for his phone to check the time, see how much time they have left. Maya Rice "We're probably getting close to eight by now," Dean says, estimating the time. "They'll be calling us down soon." Maya Rice A muffled beeping sounds over the loudspeaker, meant to draw the attention of the students of Kingswood. "The Homecoming Assembly will be beginning within the next ten minutes." The principal is speaking. "All seniors may now report to the Gym. Again, all seniors may now report to the Gym." Andrew Gaidry "Whomp, there it is." Nic said, looking up from his phone. "Nice guesstimate, Dean." Nic picked his bag back up and slung it over his shoulder. "You ready?" He asked Dean and Michael. Michael nodded and picked up his papers and bag, getting up. Maya Rice "Ready," Dean confirms, gathering up his notebook and bag and heading toward the Gym. Dean, Nic, and Michael Exit Ariel and Jaxon Exit =